Untitled Breaking Dawn Continuation
by twilightluvergirlii
Summary: Finally after all the troubles that occured In Bella's lfe, she can relax with her vampire family, her husband Edward, and her daughter Renesmee. This story involves laughter,love, drama, starring all of your favorite vampires. M because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Continuation of Breaking Dawn

Summary: Happens a few months after breaking dawn, Nessie still young and all. This story goes through events that will happen in the Cullen's life. Nothing too violent. This is how I feel should happen to them. I hope this is as close to twilight as Stephanie Meyer made them. Don't worry, there is going to be moments of love, laughs, drama, and of course starring all of our favorite vampires.

Chapter 1.

It has been almost four months after the incident with the Volturi and things were starting to get back to normal. My eyes were now close to amber so I was able to ditch the contacts, thankfully. Though Edward and I know Renesmee's future, We were still fearful, hiding it behind our phony smiles. It was in the middle of April, and spring was blooming in the cloudy town of Forks Washington, my real birthplace, and the place where I found where I belonged. A place I called home.

I looked back at the window and my eyes found Nessie, happily skipping towards home with daisies in her little hand, returning from her hunting trip with Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and …..Jacob. I gritted my teeth at him. I still wasn't over the fact that he'd imprinted. No, I didn't care that he imprinted, he wouldn't be in the pain of loving me anymore. But he imprinted on _my _daughter! It was her happiness and the fact that I couldn't help but care for Jacob that I didn't kick him out. Of course he helped us with the Volturi but still, my daughter? But if anybody did fall in love with her I was glad it would be someone I could trust, someone who was once my sun, my safe harbor.

Edward came through the door first, picking me up in his arms, and kissed me extensively. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I moaned and he stopped abruptly and looked at me funny.

"What? I wasn't finished with you yet" I stated in my bell-like voice. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and his lips became busy with mine again. I guess it was out of habit. When I was a fragile human every time I made a sound, good or bad, he'd let go of me. Old habits die hard I guess. "So what brings you to be back so early? I wasn't expecting you till later." I assumed, the happiness of him being home was obvious in my voice.

"Do you want me to go back? Maybe with you this time," He chuckled and smiled, pulling me closer. He still dazzled me though I didn't seem to ever mind. I nodded and wove my hand through his, striding gracefully into the green web of life.

It was nearly seven o'clock. Edward and I just got back from our little hunting trip by the border. Nessie's body was compatible with human food, but she enjoyed eating it like when I liked lima beans during my human life. Though Carlisle insisted that she should eat human food every once in a while because she is still part human. Of course either Edward or I would feed her.

"Hi Momma," Nessie exclaimed while sitting herself into the dining room chair.

"Hey sweetie," I ran over to her and kissed her forehead. "How was your day hunting in the meadow?" I smoothed her hair with my hand. She was so perfect, she had so much Edward in her to counteract my imperfect human genes. I picked her up and headed towards the kitchen to cook her some distasteful human food. She put her hand on my face while I fried the now sizzled chicken. Her thoughts were a rundown on her day.

Carlisle stepped into the room with his tape measure and notes. He took a quick glance at me and I handed him Nessie. I turned my attention from them and concentrated on the bubbles of the chicken. The greasy, unappetizing smell filled the air. It was normal behavior for me to look away from Carlisle's notes on Nessie. It wasn't only painful to watch but I was freaked out by the rapidly growing results.

"It seems to be slower but then it might change," Carlisle stated while he wrote. He put down the pen and looked at me, worriedly. "Don't be afraid of her future Bella, we know how she will turn out. In a few years she will be fully grown like Nahuel." His eyes were full of truth but I couldn't bare it. I dropped my gaze to Nessie.

"She lives with mythical creatures surrounding her, while she's one herself. She's smart and understands the dangers of life and of herself. But does she have to grow up so soon? Her childhood will be gone before she knows it. Can she hold onto it? I don't think I'd be able to take it, watch her grow up like this. She deserves more than this Carlisle." I murmured hastily in sadness.

"Bella, I understand your concern, and we will make sure that Renesmee will enjoy her childhood, before she grows out of it." He put a hand on my shoulder and fled the room, leaving me alone in despair.

***

Edward followed me into the bedroom and sprang lightly onto the bed. Nessie was sound asleep, Carlisle was in his study along with Esme. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were having a discussion about a movie downstairs. I looked up at my angel's face and stroked the sides of his cheek.

"Edward, I love you" He already knew that but his smile showed something else.

"As I love you, my dearest Bella. Out of all the nights you dazzle me, but do you need reassurance of your crime?" I raised an eyebrow at his teasing.

"Crime?" I asked amused. He nodded

"You stole my heart first, its not legal for you, daughter of a chief of police to steal you know" He chuckled and brought me close to him. I drew my finger towards the muscles on his back, tracing them. He helped me by moving his back closer to me, never unlocking his eyes or lips from me. His lips found my jaw and neck, then following back to my lips. I clutched his neck as a live preserver, drowning in his kisses. Of course a vampire could swim, but this was so much more. It was only a knock on the door that led us apart.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

"Come in Alice," His velvet voice spoke swiftly and calmly."

"Now, now no need to cuss now do we?" Alice turned the doorknob and let herself in. "I need a shopping partner tomorrow-there is a sale and you and Nessie need some new clothes." She turned her direction towards me. "And no, Edward you can't come because what I buy for Nessie and Bella is a surprise!" Her eyes looked like a threat but her broad smile was full of joy. I sighed, never underestimate Alice.

Before I could complain, Alice raced over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me from Edward into my doom.

Only Alice could pull off an eight hour shopping trip. We went through the whole mall and probably bought out every store. While she took Nessie and worked to restock out closets, I sat down by the dressing rooms and sighed. We would be moving soon, I knew we had to but why so soon? I shook my head to chase away the thoughts of my green home of Forks, gone until we would move back, 100 years later.

Alice came back with her hands full. She dumped pile of sparkly pink things on my lap.

"Here ya go Bella. I picked out a couple things for you to try." All these clothes were only a couple? I shook my head in disbelief at my sister. She was an unstoppable nature, even if there is no storm. She looked me in the eye, "Don't be like that. Just try the clothes on." She opened the dressing room door for me while She and Nessie went into the doors next to me.

I sniffed the pile for anything familiar like jeans or cotton. My nose crinkled when all it found was silk and satin. I clenched my teeth in disgust. I ripped the glossy pink dress from the hanger and tried it on. I decided to turn down the mirror, I had enough horror for one day. Alice grabbed my arm when I got out of the dresser and she beamed.

"I did a good job after all. Now lets go, don't forget the rest of the clothes. Sadly we have to get going, Don't worry, you'll fit perfectly into the other outfits too." I stuck my tongue out at her, and took the glittery clothes and shoved them into the _doesn't fit _pile and smiled. I would let someone who enjoyed shopping purchase the clothes. I headed out the store door with alice giving me a disapproving glare. I did my best to look innocent and headed for the car to get the hell out of here.

Edward awaited me by the door, ready to continue where we left off before alice interrupted us.

Alice pov

"Hello Renesmee, Jacob." I greeted as I walked out into the forest. Jacob was giving Nessie a pony ride. Nessie waved along with Jacob. I rolled my eyes at the two….pals. They seemed to be. I sat myself on a rock, watching Bella and Emmett have their weekly arm wrestling match. I wondered who will win. The vision started,

_Bella's arm reflexed and Emmett lost __a couple inches._ _Emmett trying to fight her but Bella still has her newborn strength. Emmett suddenly lost. A booming cry hits the air, Esme's window chatters. Emmett runs, Esme sadly looking for another window. Bella jumping at victory with Edward congratulating her with love………. _Vision Ends.

I snickered and headed towards Esme, handing her a phone book with a window company on top of the page. She shook her head when she saw me.

"Not again. That's the third window this week." As soon as she finished her sentence, the window shattered. Following my vision, The joy of Bella's cheerful laughter covered up for the cries of Emmett. I shuddered at what would happen next from my vision. I bit my lip and looked over towards Nessie, her little hands clapping in joy for Bella's 33rd victory.

The sun was starting to set, a sure time for hunting. I wove my hand through Jasper's as he willingly agreed to my request. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose followed. Carlisle rose from the step he sat on.

"Who's leading the hunt tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward.

I leaned in to kiss Nessie goodnight. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes swirled with drowsiness. I tucked her into bed. The bedroom door creaked, and in came Jacob and my sweet Bella. She smiled at me but never took her eyes from Nessie's sleepy face. Her silky hand wove through mine and squeezed, signaling its time to go.

She led me out to the borderline, her eyes full of delight, even though they were black. I nodded at her request to hunt. We ran out to the forest together happily.

Bella.

The purple sky mixed with the clouds, therefore a dull fog swirled around us, dancing. We jumped through the fog easily, my stride still matching Edwards, thanks to my newborn strength. I closed my eyes and he let me lead us to our prey. We ran through the blackened forest, our limbs occasionally brushing against the trees, feeling like feathers. I started to run faster, getting into my strides till it got to the point that I was practically flying. I stopped when I smelled the thick heart leading to the bloodstream. I inhaled slightly. Delicious. I grew accustomed to bears; they were fun to annoy like Emmett says. My throat ripped into flames as I sprung towards my dinner. I narrowed my eyes as I took in the scent again.

I jumped and landed on the cave's edge. Edward effortlessly following behind. The Bear looked up at me and growled, clawing the space in between us with fury. I was too thirsty to bother looking at the details. I sprang at him and bit down on his thin neck. The blood pulsed through me, soothing my raged thirst. The taste was wet and comforting even. I drank it in a second and headed towards the others. Their warmth was just as soothing as the first. Their cries choked as I took in their blood, coursing through my body.

I was surprisingly better at becoming neater at hunting. Only a couple scratches and bloodstains this time. Edward would still have to lend me his shirt though, I didn't mind that. I ran my hand through my knotted hair. My body felt like I was recharged, like a cell phone that just got unplugged from its charger.

Smooth hands were placed on my shoulder, massaging them slightly. I didn't need my senses to tell it was Edward. He shrugged out of his shirt and handed it to me. I inhaled his scent and drowned in it, never wanting to resurface.

Edward.

I sat in the rocking chair in Renesmee's now complete room. Her dreams were like colors, so vivid, but not yet frightening. Butterflies swirl the air, fluttering around her face, making her giggle in her sleep. She seemed so peaceful just like Bella had, except without the talking. Daybreak started to occur, giving me a sign its time to head back to my closet to change. I stood up carefully, not wanting to make the chair squeak and kissed Nessie gently, not wanting to wake her up yet. I closed to door behind me and ran into the closet bigger than my own house.

I was attacked by Bella, her missing me made me guilty as usual. I picked her up against her will and sat her on my lap.

"How was your night, Mrs. Cullen?" I cooed on her neck, succeeding to dazzle her. "Surely it couldn't have been better than mine, I was with you" I murmured while caressing her back.

"I'm positive that you're wrong about that. I enjoyed it, you being with me. Though you should know how it was, you were there as you already said," Her eyes twinkled like stars, distracting me from answering. Surprising me as always, she unwillingly stood up and headed to the closet, and unlike thing for Bella to do.

"Is Alice getting to you, love?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nessie will be up soon," She said, in rushed tone. I stood up with her, helping her find something to wear, something that would drive Alice nuts. I simply put on a navy button down shirt and black casual pants. Bella stared, unable to take her eyes off me.

"How much I would give to get into that little head of yours" I chuckled.

"Do I amuse you?" Her giggling voice, made me laugh harder.

"Come on, Nessie's getting up," She dragged me out of my stance and picked up her sleepy daughter, and ran with me back to the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So many things had happened since I moved to Forks. I was in love with a vampire, was loved by his entire family, was attacked by vampires, and of course I became a vampire who had a lovely daughter. My hazy human memories were still there-I didn't want to forget any time I had with Edward. But I also realized how my life has changed as a vampire.

First I always believed as Carlisle did-that vampires had a soul. I mean how could anyone not agree that Edward has a soul? I shuddered to think that if he _died_ that he would stop existing. Secondly I felt the bond of a mother and her daughter. The connection is impossible to describe.

And as time moved on I really started to like my Ferrari. Sure, it was totally unnecessary being as expensive as it was, but it was fast. I _like _speed now that I can see everything so its not a blur. Though if Edward even bothers to get me another car I swear I will…

Alice. My best friend and loving sister. Or I just think of her as the shopaholic pixie. She knows my limits now. I guess we've compromised in a way- she can buy me clothes as long as they aren't embarrassing. Shopping however is another story we have yet to compromise.

Then there's Emmett. The silly older brother I'd never had until now. He was my arm wrestling partner- though I don't see why he keeps trying to win when he knows I still have my newborn strength. However it is weakening now and Emmett is going to crush me soon…..

And Edward. My life. My soul mate. He is my reason, my lover. And I love him. He doesn't have to be careful now, we were equal partners. I don't know what would've happened if Carlisle hadn't changed him in 1918. Or if I decided not to go to Forks…that decision would have changed my life or existence.

"Hey Bella can you toss me the remote?" Emmett's booming voice called from across the couch. I lightly threw the remote at his head. _Thwack_. Hmm he actually caught it. Edward was massaging my back by writing I love you all over it with his finger. I looked up and he smiled his dazzling smile. I brought his face down to mine and pulled my lips to his. He stopped massaging me and his lips moved down from mine to my jaw. I felt alive again, though my heart should have been hammering like crazy.

"Hey guys ever heard of a room? Why don't you get one?" Emmett laughed as he spoke. Not moving his lips from my neck, Edward picked me up and carried me to our room.


End file.
